The Condom
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Kanda gets more than be bargains for when he bedgrudgingly agrees to wear a condom during a roll in the sheets with the beansprout.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**CONDOM. NOW.**  
No one has done this. like ever. so why don't we have some yullen with it?  
Allen wants to use protection, so Kanda agrees, as long as Allen puts the condom on for him.  
yayz if we see that Kanda is grumpy because of it.

* * *

The Condom

* * *

Kanda started at his lover with an expression akin to disbelief. Allen, spread eagled and ready, face flushed and panting hard after a thorough stretching that left them both horny as hell, had said _"I want you to use a condom, Kanda."_ just as he was about to enter the Moyashi.

Way to go to ruin to mood.

"No."

"Kanda..."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, dammit!"

"Please? Just this time?"

That request was sent to him with puppy dog eyes. _Shiny_ puppy dog eyes with _a childish pout._ Crap.

Kanda tried to resist, he really did. However, he soon sighed in defeat as guilt tore at his heart, knowing from experience that even he couldn't resist such a cute expression.

A cute expression that hid very well his lover's devilish personality when he topped him in bed.

He 'che'ed, backing away from his partner to sit cross-legged at the end of the mattress. He crossed his arms grumpily as he tried to ignore his painful hard-on. "Fine. But you're the one who puts it on me. You asked for it in the first place."

Allen beamed, a wide grin stretching his features at his lover's agreement. And gave him a breath-taking kiss that left Kanda dazed for a good ten seconds flat.

Crawling over the bed on all fours to open the dresser (giving Kanda a delightful view of the prepared ass he was soon going to screw), the white-haired boy took out a small box from which in turn he took out a condom. He came back to his lover and cleaned his oozing member from its lube with the corner of a bed sheet. Then he ripped the envelope open with his teeth, pinched the protruding tip of the yellowish-white fabric firmly between his thumb and fore-finger, and proceeded to deliberately roll the ring down the flesh inch by inch while watching his lover's expression.

Kanda, for his part, found himself turned on even more by the sight before him. The Moyashi was just inches from his member, enough to feel his breath on the head, and looking at him from his bent over position with a glint in his eyes that made his blood boil with need. Barely restraining himself from throwing caution to the wind and screw him senseless, condom be damned, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall to avoid anymore temptation.

A groan escaped his lips, however, when his sense of touch doubled in intensity and made him feel everything the other was doing to his cock.

Damn.

The ring felt tight; tighter than he had expected it to. This alone made him breath in sharply. The cool sensation of it against his shaft made him shiver. The digits rolling the condom down on his cock were pure torture to him; as they descended it, they often slipped from their hold, the momentum making them brush against his member, which in turn sent sparkles of pleasures through his nerves. Whether or not the idiot was doing it on purpose to tease him, he didn't know.

Concentrated as he was on trying to keep himself from jumping his lover on the spot, Kanda completely missed the evil grin that graced Allen's features.

He didn't however, miss the hot and wet heat that enveloped his cock the split second the condom was all set. He almost jumped out of his skin in shock, hips bucking involuntarily as his brain immediately registered the delicious sensations running up and down his sensible flesh.

Desperate to avoid release, Kanda tried to get the other off him, only to find that his hands were pinned by Allen's.

"M-moyashi!! Wh-what do you think you're-_fuck_-doing?!" he demanded, panting harshly from the other's ministrations. He struggled with all the force he could muster, trying to break free from both the hands and keep his hips from bucking into the other's mouth.

Allen 'hmm'ed around him in response, eyes opening to glare at him in reproach for having used the hated nickname. The vibration made Kanda curse and shudder violently as he felt his orgasm approaching, despite his best attempts to delay it as much as possible. His head banged against the wall as a particularly strong wave of pleasure seized him, and he summoned every last bit of his strength to reign his release before it overwhelmed him.

"S-stop it! I'm gonna-!"

Suddenly, just as he was about to come, the warmth and stimulation were gone, leaving his pulsing cock bare to cold air. Sweating all over and aching terribly, Kanda opened his eyes to see the beansprout grinning at him, predatory eyes taking in his shaking form and the result of his work. Looking down as well, the samurai blushed in shame at the small balloon his cock now held, the condom having stretched itself to keep in all the pre-cum he had leaked up until now.

A chuckle from his lover had him snarl in anger, take off the wet object and tackle the other, pinning his arms over his head to avoid a repeat of earlier. But Allen was having none of it.

White tendrils that the samurai later identified as Crown Belt attached themselves around his arms and legs and reversed their positions, pressing Kanda into the mattress. Caught off guard by the sudden change in positions, he wasn't fast enough to keep the stripes from binding his limbs to the bed. A claw pressed against his Adam's Apple had him throw away any attempts at struggling.

A slightly pissed off Allen stared him from his position atop his hips with a frown, Crown Clown mirroring its master's expression from its spot on his left shoulder. Silence passed between them for a few terse moments before Allen spoke up.

"Kanda, you bastard, you took off the condom when you said you'd wear it! You agreed!" he finally said, his voice low despite his fiery comment.

His Innocence shuddered at his negative mood, its tendrils tightening over the other's limbs in response. Kanda hissed at the numbness his hands fell into, but kept silent. He knew that saying anything would guarantee the decrease of his chances of survival against the threatening claw. He wasn't exactly sure if his curse could heal a severed head, and he wasn't too keen to test it to find out.

The Moyashi continued, smiling suddenly. "So, as punishment, you're going to wear a new one."

The other's eyes widened and, forgetting that he had a claw pressed against his throat, almost shouted "What!? You've got to be fucking kidding-mmph!!" the rest was silenced with a kiss.

The kiss lasted for a good minute, tongues and saliva mixing together before the couple parted for air, their face flushed. Allen gave his lover one last peck before moving to the next stage.

He bent over Kanda's body (keeping his claw at his throat) to snatch the box from the bedside table. Crown Clown detached itself from his shoulders to rest on standby. As Allen ruminated through the box to get the second condom, some of the tendrils started to slide against him, giving his nipples feather-like touches that made him moan approvingly. The samurai got to see this very closely, seeing as Allen's chest was only inches from his face.

More white stripes came to touch their master, coiling around him lovingly as they stroked him back to full arousal. Ripping the envelope and getting back into place, Allen tried to cover his lover's arousal once more to the best of his abilities with his right hand.

Meanwhile, Crown Clown got into action, popping open the tube containing the lube (when had it gotten a hold of it?!) with a squeeze of one if its stripes to oil the fore-finger of its right hand. Bending it's sheet and feather-like body over Allen's back, it fingered its master's entrance before pushing the digit in, re-stretching him for what was to come. The boy's fingers faltered for a moment in their task, a gasp escaping his lips at the feeling of being filled. This in turn made Kanda shiver, since the breath the white haired boy had expired swept over his member like a soft caress.

This chain of sounds continued for some minutes as the Innocence worked its master up, hitting Allen's sweet spot three times before retreating. Panting loudly thanks to that (and Kanda hissing and cursing in unison with him), Allen finally got to properly roll down the condom (can't do it well when someone else's fingering your ass, after all) and shakily positioned himself over the erect member. Impaling himself on his attached lover, Allen cried out in bliss at the wonderful feeling-he had somehow stricken his prostate at the first thrust, overwhelming the initial pain of the penetration.

Kanda let out a grunt when the Moyashi thrust himself down roughly on his member, the heat and inner walls massaging his cock deliciously. He pulled at his binds, wanting to touch him. But the stripes didn't budge, keeping him in place despite the fact that he was the one taking the beansprout.

Allen started to move.

Up and down, up and down he moved, ridding him with the expertise of one whom had done this many times before. Kanda forced his eyes to stay open, taking in the sight of his lover moaning on top of him, and his cock sliding in and out of the other's ass with wet slapping sounds. Crown Clown's hand circled around Allen's waist to grip his cock and pumped it in time with the movements, making Allen's voice get an octave higher.

Not one to be left out, Kanda bucked his hips as best as he could with his restraints, slamming into the other's prostate roughly. This, combined with the stimulation his arousal was receiving, made Allen scream in ecstasy and, after a couple more minutes, climax with a howl. His seed splattered over his and Kanda's stomach, Crown Clown milking his cock of every last bit of cum before letting go.

Allen's expression as he climaxed and the almost painful tightening of his walls around Kanda's cock sent him over the edge. He groaned loudly as his orgasm crashed inside his being, his body shaking while he emptied himself into the condom.

Collapsing on his lover, Allen lay there, breathing hard as the bindings disappeared and Crown Clown returned into its dormant state. He fell asleep the second after, too exhausted to move over to lay on the mattress.

After having regained some feeling into his limbs and come down from his orgasm, the samurai pulled out and laid him on his side. Then he took off the used condom, tied a knot with the opening, and threw the ball of contained semen across the room and into the targeted garbage. It landed inside it with a squashy sound.

Turning back, Kanda tiredly put his arms around his lover's waist, and gently kissed his forehead before laying down too.

The last thought that crossed his mind before sleep engulfed him was _'At least he didn't force me to wear the whole box...'_

* * *

*Fails* Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed with the ending! I hope that it won't be a complete failure. This is my first written lemon (alone and without the help of ES), so plz don't hesitate to comment and give me tips about it! *anxious*

Ah, and I just got some news from my partner for Challenged Pleasure's fourth chapter: it's going to take longer than expected for it to finally get written and finished. Her Anatomy exam is preoccupying her so much that she can't concentrate properly on the chapter. So while I'm waiting for it, I'm gonna go and fill as much requests as I can on the DGMkinkmeme. I know that I should concentrate on my unfinished stories, but it's kinda hard when your attention's caught by a different anime...

And **please leave a review if you're going to either put me or my story in your favourite/alert list.** Receiving mails about favourite/alerted stories/author is great, but it gets very irritating when they outnumber the number of reviews.


End file.
